Hey, Ranma
by Sauri
Summary: RaxAk. Las preguntas hacen que te plantees situaciones en las cuales nunca pensaste, los motivos por tus gustos o lo que crees de tus conocidos. Pero, existen cuestiones que sólo te comprometen con respuestas que no quieres decir.
1. 1 El porqué de un color

**N/A: **¿Qué puedo decir de este one-shot? ¿Un arrebato? Seguramente, pero hecho con todo el amor. Además de que en un principio, era extenso (tenia el bozeto hecho) pero las cosas quedaban un poco sueltas entre sí y decide hacer varios capis en vez de uno. Ahora, no sé cuantos pondré; tengo un pequeño problema con la distribución y ya iré subiendo y tal ;D

¡Gracias por leer, y cualquier crítica será bien recibida!

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ es de Rumiko Takahashi; yo sólo soy la pobre que escribe esto por afición.

Hey, Ranma

_El porqué por un color_

—Hey, Ranma. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Últimamente, todas sus conversaciones comenzaban así: un saludo informal y una cuestión para poder realizar otra. Al principio, con un tono claramente desinteresado, como un pequeño intento de borrar el silencio de vuelta a casa, y que, más tarde, se llenaría de un ligero timbre curioso entre palabra y palabra, llenando el ambiente.

Ranma, acostumbrado a la situación repetida durante toda aquella semana y sin preocuparse a lo que venía, siguió observando al cielo nublado, preguntándose si llovería, mientras andaba en su típica postura relajada sobre la valla. Un segundo después asintió inclinando la cabeza en la dirección de la chica inconscientemente, permitiendo pronunciar la cuestión en la boca de la prometida marimacho.

Akane sonrió ante la afirmación, y feliz, pensó en lo que diría; desde la nueva tónica de charla mantenida entre ellos dos, descubrió datos curiosos de quién sería, en teoría, su futuro marido. Y a ella le gustaba saber más detalles sobre él, era divertido. Por ejemplo, una de ellas era, que en contra de su primera impresión, el color favorito del joven Saotomeno era el rojo, sino el marrón.

Fue una sorpresa que no pudo ocultar en su momento.

—_¿Marrón?¿No es un color bastante… típico?— dijo curiosa y abriendo los ojos en desmedida._

—_¿Y? —contestó aún sin prestar mucha atención a la pequeña conversación._

_El silencio imbuyo a los dos jóvenes, en una familiar sensación en el aire. Ranma, viendo que todo volvía a su cauce de tranquilidad insólita, desvió sus pensamientos a la deliciosa comida, hecha por Kasumi, que le esperaría en casa para ser literalmente, devorada. Se relamió los labios ante el aún no presente sabor en su boca._

_Pero Akane, como cabezota que era, no dejo pasar el curioso apunte. Sin encontrar el porqué de la preferencia del chico hacia aquel preciso color después de unos minutos, prefirió ir por el camino más fácil: preguntárselo. Aunque quizás no conseguiría lo que quería.._

—_¿Y cuál es el motivo de elegir ese color? —preguntó lentamente._

_El joven paró de caminar, sosteniéndose de pie en la verja bajo él y los brazos tras su cabeza. Al principio, consternado, tardó un poco en que las palabras se hundieran en su mente y cobraran sentido, observando sin mirar a la marimacho violenta. Después, fincada su objetivo, empezó a pensar en ello; para que, de una vez, ella le dejase en paz en su imaginación con la rica comida._

_Y así, empezó a hacer algo que raramente realiza: pensar antes de hablar._

_Sabía que le agradaba, era un color tranquilo y que conseguía trasmitir paz muy fácilmente; y eso era algo que apreciaba en el caos que era su vida. Pero más allá de eso, nunca pensó en profundidad. Tampoco era que uno se ponía a meditar sobre ello. Era absurdo. Muy. Suspiró resignado y prosiguió. Enfocó la mirada, intentando encontrar la respuesta frente a él, como un milagro o momento de lucidez. _

_Sin embargo, sólo estaba Akane ahí. _

_Y sin previo aviso la pregunta se repitió en su mente, mientras observaba los enormes ojos chocolate. ¿Por qué?_

_La chica siguió observando las distintas reacciones en el rostro del de la trenza; primero aparecía la duda, seguido de la reflexión y finalmente, algo que no consiguió identificar. Inclinó la cabeza hacía la izquierda. Vio como él escrutó con cuidado su rostro, buscando la respuesta en ella, y Akane, sin saber qué sucedía, se tocó la cara instintivamente en busca de algo que no existía._

_Cuando se cercioró de que nada sucedía con ella, volvió a dirigir su atención al muchacho a un metro de ella y ante sus ojos, vio como su común traje chino se veía opacado por el rostro escarlata brillante de Ranma, con ojos de cervatillo asustado. Hasta que al final, habló nervioso:_

—_Una pregunta por día, 'Kane —contestó a tropezones._

_Suspiró para sus adentro; consiguió librarse de la incomoda situación._

_Y después, con la mezcla del querer huir y el alivio, aceleró el paso durante unos segundos, inquieto, con su prometida a unos pasos de distancia con la mirada intensa clavada en su espalda._

En el presente, la chica sonrió triunfalmente. Había encontrado una fabulosa respuesta –o mejor dicho, pregunta– a su anterior duda. Miró al pelinegro con cautela, esperado el momento adecuado, mientras saboreaba las palabras guardadas en su boca. Él no se percató del instinto travieso de su prometida para su pobre desdicha.

—¿Por qué te gusta el marrón? —pronunció de manera clara en el momento inesperado.

Tres segundos. Ése fue el tiempo que tardó Ranma en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su prometida y se resbalaba, casi cayendo al pequeño riachuelo que transcurría a su derecha. Y tan rápido como se patinaba, recuperó el equilibrio evitando una transformación no deseada.

Intentó acomodarse de nuevo y después, se giró hacía ella con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula medio caída. Nunca se hubiera esperado aquello, ni quería esperarlo; después de todo, era una cuestión que resbaló entre los recuerdos de hace un par de días, en la sensación tranquila de poder haber evitarlo.

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—Una pregunta por día, una respuesta por día —contestó feliz la peliazul.

Ranma no respondió enseguida, ensimismado eligiendo una respuesta "inteligente" que le sacase del compromiso. El mejor de los caminos sería decir algo ofensivo y huir tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen. Siempre era así. Eligió el más adecuado de los insultos de su repertorio, levantó la mirada, alzando su mano un poco, y se enfrentó a la chica fea, como él la llamaba.

Una mirada llena de curiosidad. Ojos grandes. Brillantes. Y una semi-sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Oh, Dios. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era incapaz de decirle no a esa vista, y sin darse cuenta, la respuesta salió de su boca antes de poder retenerla. Típico. Y otro escalofrío le sacudió todo su cuerpo, aunque esta vez de terror.

Akane parpadeó confundida. Estaba segura de que Ranma dijo algo, pero en un tono demasiado bajo para poder escucharlo. Esperó con paciencia a que el pelinegro repitiera las palabras e indicándole que no había entendido lo dicho. Pero él no contestó de nuevo, manteniendo esa expresión de susto.

—Ranma, más alto —ordenó empezando a frustrarse.

¿Tan difícil era decirlo? No lo creía, solo era un motivo para un color, no debía ser nada profundo. ¿O sí? Se rió ante la idea y la descartó en seguida. Era absurdo, hablaba de Ranma; en raras ocasiones decía algo sobre sus sentimientos, y ésta, seguramente, no sería una de ellas.

Inquietud. El muchacho de la trenza se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si respondía se arriesgaba a las burlas y si no, ella le presionaría agitando su pestañas con un "por favor" grabado en su rostro, e igualmente, no podría resistirse a no hacerla caso. Además, Ranma Saotome nunca huía de nada –excepto de los gatos– y mucho menos de Akane Tendo y sus estúpidas preguntas.

Respiró fuertemente. Inspiró. Si fue capaz de decirlo una vez, ¿por qué no otra?

—Tus ojos —murmuró de nuevo, pero de forma audible.

Se arrepintió tan pronto como pronunció esas míseras dos palabras.

Él no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, ella se quedó paralizada; y los dos se sonrojaron a límites insospechados. Tensión y nerviosismo eran las dos palabras evidentes flotando a su alrededor. Y a continuación, sin ser capaz de soportarlo, Ranma se marchó corriendo sin una palabra más de por medio, dejando atrás a una consternada y roja Akane.

Por supuesto que, Ranma Saotome, no huía de nada. Aún menos de su prometida y sus ojos marrones.


	2. 2 El asunto va de besos

**N/A: **¡Hola! Sí, sí; muuuuuuy tarde. Pero entre un asunto y otro una se olvida de todo. xD Bueno, éste no es tan bueno como el anterior, o no a mi ver; cada con sus gustos. En fin. Simplemente espero que os guste.

Como siempre, cualquier crítica o lo que sea será bien recivido ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hey, Ranma

_El asunto va de besos_

—Maldito Ryoga.

Akane sumó otro número más a su contador interno: 143.

Ése era el total de veces que el joven artista marcial repetía aquella simple frase, con toda la furia y vergüenza descargada en ella. Y todo en seis escasos minutos; lo que tardaron en completar la mitad del recorrido desde su colegio hacía su casa en un paso ligero, y con una tensión palpable en el aire emitido por el pelinegro enfurruñado.

—Maldito Ryoga.

144. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo iba a parar? Aunque, ciertamente, tenía un buen motivo para ello... y ella tenía un buen motivo para bromear _de_ él durante una buena temporada. Después de todo, algo así no sucedía todos los días. Ni siquiera en Nerima.

—Maldita marimacho.

Ciento cuarenta y–. Espera, eso no estaba bien.

—¡¿Ahora qué he hecho? —gritó enfrentándose cara a cara con él.

Ranma no respondió. Demasiado concentrado en sus recuerdos, no escuchó la chica caminando justo al lado mientras intentando borrar por todos lo medios los desagradables acontecimientos de la tarde. Incluso su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de despreció ante el hecho nauseabundo clavada en su mente.

Había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, casi superando de cuando fue maldecido en aquella forma femenina en los malditos estanques de Jusenkyo. Casi. Y aun así, era decirlo todo. Gruñó enfadado por su maldita suerte; él no había hecho absolutamente nada a nadie para merecerse aquello. ¡Nada!

Todo se resumía con la palabra maldito. Después de todo, su vida estaba maldita desde el principio a fin.

Suspiró resignado. Con un comienzo pésimo por la tensión entre su prometida y él, gracias a las estúpidas palabras de ayer, terminó peor. En su defensa podía decir que no era su culpa, ni la eterna mañana en el cual no podía incluso mirar a la peliazul a los ojos, ni la tarde enfrentándose a Ryoga, para terminar en… eso.

¡No quería ni recordarlo! Sintió como el conocido sentimiento caliente trepaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca, dejando un sabor amargo y la sensación expandiéndose en un aura rojiza.

Contó hasta diez despacio, cogió aire en un intento de tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos comenzando a reflexionar. Hizo aquello más veces, siempre sin su consentimiento, y si en aquellos casos no le afectó tanto, ahora tampoco. Incluso estaba Shanzenin; prácticamente lo mismo, ya había pasado por eso. Si siquiera le afectase algo, lógicamente significaría que le importaba, aunque solo fuera un poco

¿No?

Y no podía permitírselo, después de todo, él era un hombre; además, _eso _no cambiaría nada. No podía hacer nada. Completamente un simple y estúpido tropiezo...

—¡Maldito Ryoga! ¡Maldita Akane! ¿Por qué tuviste que interferir? —gritó exasperado dejando de lado toda meditación

La peliazul dio un saltito imperceptible ante la explosión de su compañero. Que esperase aquella reacción no significaba que se hubiera preparado para enfrentársele. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el chico callaba, permitiéndola por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hablar. Aunque, como siempre, el dialogo no era su punto fuerte.

—Interferir, ¿yo? Tú fuiste quién se puso en el medio —escupió áspera.

Aquello le había tocado alguna fibra de su ser, enfureciéndole diez veces más de lo que ya estaba. Si él no se hubiera– si él no se hubiera puesto–. Respiró hondo, sin poder pronunciar una oración coherente ni en su mente. Realmente, aquel día se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Por enésima vez.

—¡Si yo no hubiera estado ahí, tú habrías sido quién recibiera el maldito beso de ese cerdo! ¡Tú serías quien estaría enfadada ahora mismo, no yo! ¡Y por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo cuando te hice un favor! —chilló sin pensar lo que decía, como bien aprendió en hacer el tiempo en aquella ciudad de locos.

Después, apretando los dientes para no decir ninguna palabra comprometedora de nuevo, y rojo como el cielo al atardecer, aceleró su ritmo al andar. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando despejarse. Ahora debía concentrarse, mañana le esperaba un largo día, tanto como el de hoy.

Ya que, aun no admitiéndolo abiertamente, Ryoga sería un oponente duro en el duelo de mañana. Y como se sabe, Ranma nunca aceptará una derrota contra su mejor enemigo. De verdad, no podía permitirse distraerse con niñerías; menos un beso accidental y Akane.

No, desde luego que no podía preocuparse por esas nimiedades, como unir beso y Akane en uno...

Maldito Ryoga.

Akane estaba sorprendida en su propio mundo. Más que sorprendida: estupefacta. La práctica la convirtió en maestra a la hora de sobrellevar los ataques de niño del artista marcial. Más o menos. Bien, quizá solo un poquito. En todo caso, el punto no era ése. Acostumbrada tanto a aquella rutina, cualquier situación o palabra diferente le cogía por sorpresa; aún más si era algo referente, aunque fuera indirectamente, a su relación. Aunque al final, acababa sin poder decir nada coherente.

Como en esas situaciones.

Quería sentirse enfadada; él le había dicho que era incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma, ante todo. Y en vez de eso, que era lo típico, se encontraba, contradictoriamente, feliz. Contenta de que Ranma se preocupase por ella de aquella forma. También era en esas situaciones, que creía en las palabras olvidadas de Jusenkyo que, en un principio, imaginó.

Sólo faltaba que el chico admitiera su preocupación más allá de una simple amistad. Su expresión feliz desapareció. Suspiró resignada. Ante ella se encontraba una misión imposible; Ranma diría de todo, menos eso.

Desde luego, era absurdo incluso pensarlo.

Pero podía probar, ¿no? Sonrió confiada, la insistencia era la solución; por lo menos con Ranma. Y más valía intentarlo. ¿Verdad?

—Hey, Ranma —comenzó sin táctica definida en mente.

Nada. El muchacho seguía fijándose en algún punto lejano del paisaje, demasiado concentrado en no pensar. Demasiado concentrado en no pensar en besos y Akane en la misma oración. Pero para la chica, algo de confianza se esfumó junto a las palabras. No se esperaba recibir ninguna respuesta; quizá alguna palabra brusca, pero no nada. Mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. "Insistencia", se repitió en su mente.

—Hey, Ranma —comenzó una vez más, con voz seria—. ¿Te interpusiste por mí?

Silencio. De nuevo. "Perseverancia, perseverancia" repetía varias veces. Él no lo hacía apropósito, solo estaba ido. Porque, siempre, daba igual qué, el pelinegro le hacía caso. En cualquier circunstancia, nunca la dejaría sola. ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, esta vez, la ignoraba por completo.

Algo en ella se quebró por completo, con la sensación caliente subiendo pecho arriba.

—¡Idiota! —acusó, empujándole con la cartera valla abajo.

Había sido una estúpida por considerar incluso la posibilidad de... ¡nada! Simplemente había sido una idiota. Enfadada, sólo quiso llegar a casa lo antes posible y olvidarse de todo aquello lo antes posible. Pisó fuerte el suelo mientras anduvo.

Ranma se puso en pie en el pequeño riachuelo, totalmente empapado y por lo tanto, en su forma femenina. ¿Ahora qué ocurría con esa marimacho violenta? Él no había hecho nada, no tenía motivos para enfadarse. Y ahí estaba, convertida en una bestia peligrosa.

No había derecho. Saltó de nuevo a la valla, apretujando su mandíbula hasta el punto de dolerle; era mejor no hablar si no quería volar con los pájaros emigratorios sobre su cabeza. Se tragó las palabras bailando en su boca, su orgullo y pensó en su seguridad como pocas veces.

Alzó la cabeza de su cuerpo de chica.

Vio como la marimacho se alejaba en dirección a su hogar, furiosa apretando las manos alrededor de la cartera, mientras murmuraba insultos inteligibles, seguramente dirigidas a él. Cerró los ojos, aspiro hondo, contó hasta diez una vez más en aquel día de los demonios, y las abrió de nuevo. Escogiendo el mismo camino que Akane, se dirigió a su casa ansioso por un baño caliente.

Solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras mientras observaba la espalda de su prometido a cierta distancia segura, enfurecido con el mundo. Precisamente con el culpable de todo. Definitivamente, le vencería en el duelo de mañana.

—Maldito Ryoga.

147.


End file.
